Black Halo
by akyros
Summary: Follow the life of an inquisitive and curious man who tries to discover the true purpose of his own existence...and everything else's. My first story. I don't think its too good but I hope you'll like it. I'll put the main story once I get feedback.


**Prologue: Enlightened Rebellion**

We all knew it all along but it was too painful to admit. This is not our God. God has abandoned us a long time ago, and this entity somehow managed to provide solace in all of our grieving hearts. Before despair consumes us, we must do something to appease our dying souls. No. It wasn't our fault that we believed. We have to erase him. We must turn our solitude into anger.

What? Do not lie to yourselves. Only few of us are here because the others are either too blind to see the truth, or too weak to admit that they have been fooled.

Strong. We are the strong ones. Do you all remember?

No one really knows how it all began. What we do know is that our Father came before us. We existed in a void wherein we were all simply contented. Neither happiness nor sadness existed in that plane. What mattered is that we were at peace as long as we were with our Creator.

Time passed. We could care less about how long it took before the creator suddenly did something unusual. The father started the beginning of existence.

A physical plane suddenly took form. Before we knew it, all of us were immaterial no more. We were puzzled for a moment as to why the creator did this. True existence seemed unnecessary and this "beginning" marked the end of our infallible faith in our creator. Doubt started to fill our primitive consciousness.

There were all sorts of physical forms that appeared through this. These things made no apparent sense to us like rotating spherical objects in a vast dark plane that served no real purpose. Soon enough, we questioned our own existence as illogical. What purpose do we really have?

But we forgot about those doubts, for as long as the creator is with us, we had really nothing to really fear.

Ever since the dawn of time, only we truly existed along with the master. The endless ocean of stars did nothing more than to illuminate a relatively minuscule portion of a vast physical plane of this universe that our Father created.

Then the unthinkable happened. After several millennia or what seemed like a moment from our ethereal perspectives, odd life forms began to inhabit the spherical objects. The obscure thing about them was the fact that they consumed other elements to somehow prolong their existence.

We all wondered why the creator decided to begin all of these incomprehensible phenomena in the first place. But we never dared question God.

More time passed and now we come to the cause of all our recent troubles. Our creator seemed to be lost. We all suddenly wondered where God was. The omnipresence seemed to have left us and we were all left in despair. Not understanding anything, we simply waited until a revelation finally came to us.

Our attentions turned to the life forms.

The creatures that inhabited the spheres were now evolving into something. Some grew larger, some smaller, and some changed forms altogether. There were features that started to become more and more evident.

This event caused us to reflect on our own appearances. As immaterial beings before, we could have not have cared less about how we look. Now that things were more relevant, our own appearances dawned upon us.

One of the spheres was the most peculiar of them all. The dominant primitive creatures that inhabited this one are slowly starting to look like us. The Humans.

All of us tried desperately to make sense of what was happening.

Why would God want us to simply observe some sort of replicas? Should we destroy them? Then why would the father create them in the first place? No. The only logical explanation was that the creator wanted us to watch over them. But how?

We simply observed them for awhile; trying to find our true purpose. Finally, an enormous force started destroying the very sphere that the replicas inhabited. The force was ironically the humans themselves. Greed took over their minds and now they are fighting each other for each of their selfish intentions.

In an instant, we all agreed that we should somehow stop this disaster.

Maybe if all of us somehow manipulated the elements the father created, the tragedy can be alleviated. Knowledge of how to control specific elements was somehow already innate to us; each one of us had a specific element that he or she could manipulate. Some of us can even create elements we thought only God could. Did the creator give us this power? And why did he give it to us?

It felt as if someone was flooding our minds with multitudes of questions to give us some sense of identity. A purpose.

But for that moment in time, all we needed to know was how we could stop the humans from destroying themselves. There was no other choice. Through our efforts, we eliminated the ones driven insane by greed and left a chosen few who proved to be uncorrupted alive. Finally there was peace.

Ever since this revelation of power, we started to help the remaining humans to improve themselves. At first, the sphere seemed to lack vital elements that prevented the humans from becoming better and so we had to provide them with a lot of resources.

We will watch over them as long as we exist, for it is inevitable that they will consume themselves if we do not.

Ever since we finally understood our God-given purpose, the fact that he is gone did not matter anymore. We must accept the cruel reality that he will not bless us anymore with his presence as we can already sustain ourselves, and that this new "God" is nothing more than an impostor.

Yes, this entity is far more powerful than all of us but that does not prove that he is our true creator. I am convinced that all of you feel the same. The ones who follow this false God simply do so because they are still lost within themselves.

But we, the strong ones, through all our doubts and errs, have already found out not just what, but also _who_ we really are.

We will destroy this blasphemous impostor along with his pathetic followers even if they were once our own kin. We must fight to reclaim our place in this kingdom even if it costs us damnation.

I am Lucifer, the one that gives Light to the universe, and a proud servant of the true God.

Mankind has always known us as the "Angels".

We are the "Curator Ex Caelum".

We are the guardians from the skies.


End file.
